Fallen Hero
by Junpaku
Summary: The Chosen one has failed, the kingdom is now fated to fall into darkness. The Hero must choose between death and pain or working along side the King of Darkness as he tortures the people of Hyrule and defiles the once fertile land. Can Hyrule be saved?
1. Chapter 1

By: Junpaku Hakuma

Author's Notes:

I had to change accounts because my other email got hacked.

PS: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in the game. This Fanfiction is practically based off The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a trademark of Nintendo of America, Inc.,

© 1998. All other trademarks are copyrights of their respective owners.

Goddesses the pain, his whole body ached, likely from the huge fall off the stone platform that was about thirty feet in the air. He was bruised and beaten, lying limp on the floor, blurry vision looking up at the ceiling above. Floating down to him the black armored man gave a dark chuckled before he started to laugh and landed next to the blond Hyrulian.

"Well hero, still think you can win?" he chuckled, ember like eyes glowing with amusement as he stood over the fallen hero.

Link looked away, pain in his eyes… he had failed. He had failed the goddesses, Shiek, Zelda, Saria… everyone. He felt a large fingered hand force him to look back over and closed his eyes, tears falling to the stone floor below him.

"Look at me hero." A stern voice commanded and all he found him self able to do was obey, his will power broken.

The grin on the man's face made him feel sick and he frowned, glaring slightly as he looked strait into his eyes defiantly.

"You have two choices. I can kill you now as well as the princess… or, you can serve me." The Hero's eyes widened.

Sever the king of darkness, him? The man was mad!

"And if I kill you…. It will hurt." He purred as he leaned over him, grabbing the teens wrist and forcing the blade of evil's bane form his weak grip.

"First, I will make sure you watch your princess die." He said in a whisper, a serious look on his face.

"Then." His grip tightened on the hero's wrist as he said this, until he heard a sickening crack.

"I will break every bone in your body." He grinned as he twisted the now broken arm, forcing a pained scream from the hero's lips.

"And after that, I'll tie you up on a pole, where all of Hyrule can scoff at your failure." The hero looked away again, the same pained look as before.

"And finally, when your broken both physically and mentally, and begging me to kill you… then I will burn you alive, as a warning for those to come." He grabbed a near by torch and held it over one of the hero's hands, letting a small amount of oil drip onto his skin and burn at it, another scream left the hero's lips.

Laughing he tossed it aside, ember orange and red eyes watching the hero very closely now.

"So…. Your choice…. Pain, or serve me." Panting slightly Link looked up at him, indecision in his eyes.

If he buckled now, all his years of work for the better, they would be for not… but if he didn't… the same result only HE wouldn't be the one causing the suffering. He looked away and Ganon frowned.

"Fine then… I'll give you time to think about it while I take care of your Princess." He grinned as he felt Link's body tense up under his grip.

The hero didn't have time to protest or even attempt to fight back as Ganon lifted him up and moved down the hall, cape flowing out behind him as he walked. He still couldn't move, despite how desperately he wanted to kill the man, to end all this pain, he still couldn't. He winced as the man bounced him on his shoulder, knocking the wind from his body and laughing as the groan that left the fallen hero's lips. They were heading up now, likely so he would be able to see what ever the King wanted him too see. The carpeted floor quieted Ganon's heavy steps as the stair case twisted around and around until they finally came upon a large wooden door with the Tri-force on it. Link winced as the man shifted him to kick the door open causing the princess, who was sitting in a chair inside to jump up. Her eyes widened as they landed on link and all he could do was look away in shame.

"So then… your little rebellion is finished princess… Perhaps you should have gotten more people, rather than just this boy and that Sheikah." He grinned as she glared at him, and then tossed the blond Hyrulian to the stone floor making him groan in pain once more.

"Link." The comforting touch of the princess on his shoulder relaxed him and he looked up at her, his blue eyes filled with more apologies than he could speak, she just shook her head to reassure him.

"I'm sorry…." His voice was harsh from weakness.

"Don't be, it's not your fault… I asked to much of you." She said and ran a hand over his hair with a soft yet sad smile.

"Well isn't this cute." Ganon interrupted as he slowly began to approach the two.

Zelda tensed up and looked up at him, glaring.

"So you've won…. What are you going to do now you monster."

"Monster?" his ember eyes light up and he began to laugh.

"Yes, I'm the monster. After all… I'm the one that banished my people to the waste lands and deserts. I'm the one that refused to allow them to make a life for them selves where they didn't have to steal and fight every day." A frown fell on his face as he glared at them now.

"No, I'm sorry… I believe that was your father. I tried, for over a year to get your father to agree to let my people move just a little inland. I tired to explain that we were running out of food and that the desert was becoming far harsher every year. But he just waved me off and said that we would do fine, as we always did. I told him, yes, I warned him, that I would not let my people die just so he wouldn't have to give up a small portion of his land… THAT, is why I did this." He growled and grabbed her, throwing her away from the hero and causing her to hit the wall.

Link winced and tried to move, shifting where he lay but the pain that coursed his body made it lock up on him and he fell back to the floor, only able to watch as the princess began to speak now.

"Oh, is that it! You just seem power hungry to me! Your people haven't moved into the Hyrule lands yet! All you do is torture my people and defile the land, covering it in darkness!" She stood back up, glaring.

"Zelda…" Link muttered and looked up at her.

"Is this true?" there was a moment of silence as she looked away and Ganon looked between them.

"You mean she never told you? HA! HA HA HA HA! That's funny. You didn't even know why you were fighting, did you?" he grinned as Link frowned.

"Zelda! Tell me!" he couldn't help the snap in his voice, had he been lied too this whole time?

"It is… My father wouldn't grant him the land… he feared they would mistreat it." She muttered.

"So you've been lying to me this whole time…. About who was doing wrong…" he looked away.

She flinched at those words and the room once more fell silent, Ganon amused by the darkness that was already starting to roll off the so called Chosen one just from having his precious blade taken away. The cracking of the fire in the tower seemed to go on for a long while, before Ganon finally spoke.

"Come princess, it's time to show your kingdom what happens when you stand against the king." He grinned at these words, the princess gritting her teeth and turning to follow him, both leaving the room, she didn't even look back at the hero to say good bye.

As the door shut, Link listened as the two descended the stairs, their foot steps slowly fading away into the distance. It was then that he realized just how comforting the cold stone floor was on his beaten body. His eyes closed, his mind numbing from the pain as he felt tears finally start to fall as the truth of all this began to sink in.

He had been fighting for the people, he tried to tell him self this, but something deep down knew, he had been fighting for his former king's decisions… he had been fooled. His eyes slowly opened once more, head turning to the side to watch the flames in the fire place lick at the wood. The tears wouldn't stop falling and time seemed to be going twice as slow as normal. After a moment, he managed to sit up and move to the window, pulling a chair with him so he could sit and look out at the kingdom. His eyes trailed down to the former rainbow bridge, which was now slowly fading, the power of the sages, his friends, was leaving.

As he watched, a long black bridge came out from the castle, connecting it to the land so that Zelda and Ganon could cross. His eyes trailed up the hill side, where he swore he had seen someone standing. Glancing about, his eyes landed on Sheik, who was sitting along the former stone gate. He watched as the blond hung his head before the Sheikah's eyes trailed up to the castle tower, landing on the hero. His heart sank as he saw a frown graze the man's lips. So he had been using him too… he looked away, he couldn't watch this any more, it just hurt too much.

About an hour passed before he could hear screaming, which seemed to go on forever. He covered his ears to try and drowned it out but that only caused his broken arm to throb and made him wince. He stood slowly and moved to the other side of the room, sitting down on the floor and hiding his face in his legs. All he could do was listen as the screaming got louder and louder before it finally stopped. The real sickening part was the sound of cheering that followed. It made him sick, to think that people would cheer after that. Maybe this world wasn't worth protecting…


	2. Chapter 2

By: Junpaku Hakuma

Author's Notes:

Had to change accounts because last email got hacked.

PS: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters in the game. This Fanfiction is practically based off The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a trademark of Nintendo of America, Inc.,

© 1998. All other trademarks are copyrights of their respective owners.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, all he knew was that he felt like he was starving and his lips were dry. He couldn't get that cheering out of his thoughts, he still felt sick. He hadn't moved from the corner since he had heard the screams and he was sure it had been at least two or three days by now. Ganon hadn't come to see him, no one had. He silently wondered if anyone cared that he was locked in the castle but some how he doubted it. Even Sheik, the one who had guided him since he woke up an adult in the Temple of Time, had abandoned him.

His eyes trailed up as he heard foot steps coming up the stairs to the tower. He said nothing as the door opened just enough for a plate to be placed down on the floor then a glass of water and then after that the door shut once more. The foot steps turned and walked back down the stairs, once more leaving him to his own thoughts. Sighing he stood and moved over to the plate and glass, taking them and setting them on the small wooden table next to the window where he had been sitting before.

Food wise, he wasn't getting much: a loaf of stale bread, some slightly moldy cheese, and some red thing that he poked at because it looked like it might kill him. The water he noted wasn't even clean and had probably been taken out of a partially dried up well from the market. He wondered if that might kill him but part of him didn't care at this point. If the world hated him so much, why should he?

His eyes turned to the window, cold, uncaring… he frowned.

"Maybe…. Maybe I should work for him… At least then I'd get what I want for once…" he muttered slightly, not even noticing his own darkness starting to slowly consume him from the inside out.

"Maybe it would be fun." A faint smirk fell on his lips before he shook his head and returned to eating.

Once he had finished his food he placed the plate and glass on the floor by the door and returned to looking out the window. Little did he know his body was slowly changing. As his thoughts became darker and darker, his heart began to darken with them. Soon thoughts of murder, revenge, hatred, and worst of all, actual blood lust, began to cloud his mind. He watched the clouds over the castle twist and turn in the air, he watched the lava bubble and sink. In the far off distance he could see the blue sky and a hate for it began to fester.

He hadn't even heard the door open he was so distracted, jumping and turning around sharply as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"WHAT?" he snapped with a glare, not even realizing he had done so.

Ganon rose a brow and stared at the hero for a moment before smirking.

"Tell me Hero, have you thought about my offer?" he asked as he watched him, keeping his hand on the teen's back, wanting to gain his loyalty.

Link turned and looked out the window, a look of thought before he spoke.

"I'd rather die." He muttered, causing Ganon to frown.

He hadn't expected the sudden impact to the side of his head, though he really should have. The chair he was sitting in toppled side ways sending him crashing to the floor, head throbbing painfully. He placed a hand over his now ringing ear as he sat up and growled at the man.

"What the hell!" he snapped.

"You will not talk to your king in such a manner boy!" Link flinched slightly but still kept that defiant look.

"You are not my king, no one ever was!" he protested.

Ganon snarled and grabbed the front of his tunic suddenly, pulling him to his feet and pressing him roughly against the wall so that he had no means of escape. This done, he held up a hand which began to swirl with black magics. Link only glared.

"Go ahead, kill me!" he snapped. But, instead of doing what he said, the man just hit him, leaving a cut across his cheek.

Link winced as his head spun upon impact with the wall, having been drawn away from it, the impact had sent it crashing back. Ganon let go of his tunic which put him off balance and he slid down the wall, hand to his head as he tried not to lose what little lunch he had eaten. The Dark King said nothing more, storming form the room and slamming the door, locking it so that Link wouldn't escape.

Yet again, days passed and, yet again, no food. He found him self starting to pace, so used to the open fields of the country side rather than a tight tower cell which windows were hard to see out of thanks to dust on the outsides of the glass. He forced him self to sit after an hour of pacing and stare out the dusty window, foot tapping. The cut on his cheek had become infected and was now red and irritated, the scowl on his face didn't help. He hadn't even noticed the changes to his body.

His skin had paled over the past few days, his eyes slowly shifting from bright blue to a dark purple and now slowly to a deep blood red, turning the purple all shades of violet. His hair had a few strands of white in it and he was slowly becoming more impatient and impulsive. He was starting to seriously consider Ganon's offer. Be his Knight, get food, a nice place to sleep, be able to get out of this room… he was starting to think it was worth it. Plus he needed to have his cheek looked at.

He turned as he heard the door open and stood.

"I accept." He said suddenly as Ganon stepped in.

At first the man seemed a bit shocked but then a grin fell on his lips that was far darker than any Link had seen on his face.

"Good." He said as he stepped forwards.

"But first. Kneel." He ordered.

Link was hesitant but he did so, bowing his head.

"Swear your self to me and denounce your name… Link died the moment he failed to kill me. From now on you will be known as Knil, Black Knight."

Link…. Knil found that he actually liked the sound of that. He smirked slightly as he knelt before the Dark King, his eyes finally turning pure red.

"I am your Knight my lord. From this day forth, I am no longer known as Link. My name shall be Knil. I swear my allegiance to you."

"On your feet, my knight." Ganon nearly purred as his ember eyes gazed down at the Fallen Hero.

Link stood, eyes glowing in the faint torch light as a cruel smirk fell on his lips. Ganon liked that look, it was good, filled with hate and greed. Turning he motioned for his new knight to follow, returning to the stairs.

The walk down the steps seemed like it took forever compared to the walk up, Knil guessed it had something to do with the fact that he had been weak and struggling before. Once they had reached the bottom Ganon turned to him.

"Take a shower. I'll have a room prepared for you. Then meet me in the dining hall. I'm sure you won't have trouble finding it." After all, the teen never had trouble finding anything, when he was looking for it.

"Yes my lord," was his only response. This seemed to make Ganon happy as he smirked and turned to walk away, leaving Knil by him self in the hall.

Knil could tell he had him under watch, likely from the many eyeball statues all over the castle. Turning towards a door he pushed it open to reveal a lavish bathroom. Hot water poured from a water fall out of the wall, steaming and filling a large tub that was at least big enough to fit twelve people. Mosaic tiles covered the bottom in a pattern which Knil guessed was from Ganon's family because he didn't recognize it from any where. There was a rack with a few white towels on it, but the rest of the room was left bare, walls and floors covered in tiles as well. A few curtains hung around the tub to hide it but they were mostly see through so that didn't go so well.

Stepping inside he closed the wooden dopr and began to pull off his tunic. He sat on the tiled floor so he could get his boots and pants off, slowly revealing smooth pale skin which held many scars along its surface from all of his fights. He trailed a finger down one of them, remembering exactly where he got it and when. A distant look fell on his eyes for a long moment before he banished it and stood.

The floor under his feet got warmer as he approached the bath, till it was almost hard to walk on. Pushing the red curtains aside he stepped into the pool of water, wincing a bit as the water stung his cool skin before it warmed it and the stinging subsided. He noted that a few candles were alight around the tub, sending a strange yet soothing smell into the curtained off box. He relaxed and let him self step deeper into the water, going to sit along one of the edges.

As more and more of his body was submerged, he felt his nerves and muscles relax. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he finally let his guard down, leaning against the back of the tub and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the candles which reminded him faintly of a rose he had found in the desert on his way to the Desert temple. He almost recalled something important had happened when he had smelled it…. Then he realized and his eyes widened.

The flower put him to sleep and he had woken up hours later covered in sand. Jumping from the tub he grabbed a towel but it was already to late, he had gotten too much of the natural sleeping drug. Things began to spin around him as he pulled the towel around him, leaning against the wall and growling.

"Damn that man!" he muttered just before he slumped to the floor and everything went black.


End file.
